


Family Portrait

by NayaFan_UnholyUnderBoob



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Family, Infantilism, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayaFan_UnholyUnderBoob/pseuds/NayaFan_UnholyUnderBoob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their family may not be conventional but she and her girls are happy and loved, it works. Contains consensual and non sexual age-play. Shelby and Unholy Trinity. Sugar and Holly appear in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It still surprises her how easily the girls fall into their, still relatively, new roles, how they seem to thrive when they come home and leave their grown up complaints and problems at the door with their shoes and backpacks. Akward mumblings of hello and stiff, nervous hugs have now changed to excitable greetings and numerous hugs and kisses as they chatter on about their day. Any anxiety they used to have is now long gone and their payments have stopped, the arrangement is now based on love rather than a business transaction. Shelby knows that her girls are jealous of her clients but she always reminds them that she loves them and that she has no attachments to her clients. Her business partner Holly had taken over some of Shelby's clients now that the dark haired woman didn't have to work ridiculously long hours to compensate for the empty house that waited for her at the end of the day. Her girls definitely had a profound love for their aunt Holly after she had stayed with them when Shelby had to go out of town for a few days. It's not exactly a conventional career to have but there is always a demand for someone like her due to the limited amount of 'professionals' and the huge amount of people who secretly have this kind of fetish; age-play. To some, like her girls, it isn't sexual..it's about letting go and embracing your inner child, forgetting about your horrible childhood and your stressful lives. To others, it is. 

She remembers vividly the first time she met each of her girls, each one had reacted differently and each one had left an impression on her straight away. Quinn had come to her first appointment with her brilliant hazel eyes trained to the ground and a blush on her face, it had taken several questions from Shelby to find out what exactly the girl was looking for in her sessions and it had taken a few sessions for Quinn to completely relax and be comfortable in her role. Brittany and Santana had come together, the girlfriends had discovered in the past that they both had an interest in age play but Brittany had been much more open to the idea of experiencing it. Santana had refused to participate during the first session and had observed from the corner, despite the fact that she and Brittany had paid for a couple's session. Shelby had noticed the badly hidden longing in the latina's eyes during that first appointment and she wasn't at all surprised when her tall blonde girlfriend easily coaxed her to join in when they came back a week later. Brittany was just so unphased about things, she didn't understand why Santana had been so embarrassed about it and had just embraced her needs and wants.

The first time the three girls found out about each other had been ugly, Quinn's session had run over and, of course, Brittany's excitement had ensured that she and Santana were early for their session. Shelby knew just by the look in Quinn's eyes that the girl knew Brittany and Santana and she saw the panic in the latina's gaze while she started to harshly defend herself. It had also been the first time that Shelby had taken Santana into hand while she was in her teenage state of mind, the first time she realised the love she had for these three girls and the first time they realised their love for her. On a day of so many firsts it was also the last for one important thing; the payments. They were no longer her clients but her children, even when they were not age playing. Most of her clients all paid for the same thing, all liked to be as young as possible, her girls were different. Quinn didn't have a great childhood and it only got worse as she got older. She had told Shelby that when she was eight or nine she realised that her family didn't actually care for her, they cared about appearances, how the rest of the world saw them. Becoming Shelby's client had given her the chance to relive or even better, reinvent that time period in her life and after she stopped being just one of the woman's clients it became even more meaningful.

Santana had been hard to work out, it took her a while to actually trust and open up to Shelby. It had taken Shelby a while to work out how young the latina's mindset was, she didn't find it overly important to know but at the same time it helped to know what kind of things to buy for her and what level of care she needed. After observing the girl carefully and trying to work it out she eventually just did the simplest thing, asked Santana. The latina had looked up from her building blocks just long enough to tell her she was five, with a look of childish annoyance that 'Mama' even had to ask. Shelby has noticed a major change in Santana's attitude outside of her role, her language had cleared up big time and whenever someone had annoyed her at college she usually let it out in the form of a tantrum once she was home with Mama and her sisters, something that usually ended up with her standing in the corner rubbing the sting from her backside. It wasn't until a couple of months later that Santana explained why she naturally fell into that age, having always struggled with anger issues, having a tanrum would allow her the freedom to let her anger out. It was comforting to know that there were consequences in place that were safe and loving and that forgiveness would always come. They did hit a bump in the road when they found out that Brittany wouldn't be graduating high school with Santana and Quinn. It had caused a lot of stress and upset for all of them but now Quinn and Santana are attending James A Rhodes state college right here in Lima and Brittany is repeating her senior year with much more effort this time round and things had calmed down again.

Brittany had been the easiest, she had just came right out and told Shelby everything about her and explained her needs and wants, likes and dislikes. She is the baby of their family and the one who had always fallen into their role without any worries or embarrassment. In the year that their family had been together, the tall blonde is perhaps the one who has flourished the most. Her confidence in her abilities has grown vastly and whenever someone at school had the audacity to pass judgement on her intelligence she would shoot them down and explain why they are wrong to do so. The only time Brittany had seemed even the tiniest bit embarrassed was when she admitted that she would sometimes have accidents during the night but her Mama and sisters had been quick to inform her that it was nothing to be embarrassed about and all of them agreed that Brittany looked adorable in her diaper. Shelby has to admit, as proud of Brittany as she is, she did feel a little emotional when the girl graduated to pull-ups. Brittany is also the least stubborn of her girls, it rarely took more than a stern look and a firm tone to make the girl cease any misbehaviour, with her older sisters it was rare when Shelby didn't have to do more than that.

She had worked her schedule so that this didn't have to happen often but either way the girls would be well looked after as Holly would help out when Shelby was busy. It was a rule she and Holly had from the beginning, to not have appointments at the same time so that one of them would be available to answer the phone or the door to nervous new clients. Brittany would sometimes help out on the rare occasions where Shelby and Holly's schedules did clash and the teenager was a complete godsend, her calm and kind nature is perfect for the business and it was good for her too, especially on the days when Santana and Quinn worked. Both girls decided that they wanted to start helping out with money so had went to find weekend jobs , Santana as a barista at the nearest Starbucks and Quinn as a waitress in a quaint little cafe in town. Shelby had, of course, told them to use their money on themselves and that there was no need for them to help out but there was nothing she could do when they went to the grocery store without her and bought supplies for the house. The woman had enough of her own money to keep the house running but she knew that when they went to the grocery store or the hardware store or even to the garage for her car's yearly check up, they felt like they were contributing; something that was important to them so she allowed it. She had learned that they did prefer going to the grocery store with her, she had worked it out after having to go back out to the store every week when they had 'forgotten' something and eventually just accepted it when they gave her money towards things. The money sits gathering dust inside a jar in her bedroom, where it will stay until the girls need it, they didn't need to know yet that their money would be handed back to them at a later date and Shelby knows it will irritate them but in her defense, she wants to look after her girls and doesn't want to use their money to do so. Their family may not be conventional but she and her girls are happy and loved...it works.

 

0-00-0

 

Shelby loves her black escalade, it always makes her feel a little safer while she's driving through the rougher parts of Lima. She also loves the tinted windows, especially now as she glances at Brittany in the rear view mirror. The girl has the freedom to gaze out of the window while sucking her thumb without anyone being able to see her. They also allow Santana to glare out of the window, like she is doing now, without anyone they pass taking offence to the death stare. Shelby sighs softly, the Latina hasn't said two words to either of them since she got into the car, not even to explain why she is in such an awful mood. Santana's mood only darkens when Brittany attempts to talk to her, referring to the girl as 'Tana' as she does so. Santana refuses to answer to any shortened version of her name, she always despises any nickname given to to her. Shelby kind of agrees with her; Santana is such a beautiful name, why would you want to shorten it? At the time, she wishes the girl would make an exception for Brittany, Santana is a rather large mouthful for a toddler. Brittany, bless her, always tries to use her older sister's name properly and if Santana is in a good mood then she will sometimes ignore the use of a nickname. Quinn, on the other hand, would purposely use several variations of Santana's name just to annoy the other girl, only when she thinks Shelby isn't listening though.

"This isn't the way home," Santana mutters sourly, her fingers tugging at a loose thread on the ear of her stuffed rabbit, Bugs, as she scowls down at him.

"We're picking Quinn up from work, honey, then we'll be going home," Shelby reassures her calmly. She shakes her head slightly when Santana doesn't respond, instead just continuing to pull at the loose thread. Poor Bugs. "What's bothering you, baby?" the woman asks softly as she pulls into the parking lot to wait for Quinn.

"Nothing," Santana grumbles, becoming more forceful with her tugging and a whine escapes her lips as Shelby reaches back and pulls Bugs from her hand, placing the toy inside the glove compartment and closing the hatch. "Mama, you took Bugs!" the little latina cries out.

"You'll get him back when you learn how to look after your toys better," Shelby tells her firmly, turning in her seat to look at Santana properly, not missing the deepening scowl on her little girl's face. She glances at Brittany, who is now asleep, before turning her attention back to Santana and studying the grumpy girl carefully. "What's going on, baby?" Shelby asks softly. She frowns at the ridiculously adorable pout on Santana's lips and sighs softly when the girl folds her arms across her chest, this means she's in a stubborn mood, even adult Santana would be almost unbearable at this point.

"People are stupid," the latina murmurs bitterly, sinking backwards in her seat and staring down at her knees.

"Were people actually upsetting you or have you just been grumpy all day?" Shelby asks knowingly, struggling to hide her smirk. "Because you, little lady, aren't very nice to people when you're in a bad mood," she adds pointedly.

"They're still stupid," Santana mumbles, frustrated that she can't just blame other people without her Mama reading her mind with her stupid special Mama powers.

"We don't use that word in our house," Shelby reminds her firmly. "That word can really hurt a person's feelings, remember how mad you got when Artie called Brittany that and remember how sad it made her?" she asks, stretching her arm across to life Santana's chin with her finger, encouraging the girl to look at her. 

"We're not in the house, we're in the car," the latina sasses, looking proud of herself for outsmarting her Mama, or so she thinks. Shelby removes her hand from her little girl's chin and swats the side of Santana's thigh.

"Maybe an early night will do you some good," the woman states sternly, Santana's face falling as she turns her attention back to her knees while Shelby turns back to face the front, leaving the girl to sulk. She watches as Quinn crosses the parking lot, chatting to a boy that Shelby assumes is a co-worker and she smiles when she notices the blonde looking over at the car. "Look, Quinn's coming," she informs Santana, smirking at the grin that the latina struggles to suppress, as much as she likes to deny it; Santana adores her sister.

"Hi." Quinn beams as she slides into the front passenger seat and closing the door quietly when she notices Brittany is asleep. She leans across the centre console to hug Shelby and places her purse on the backseat, accidentally knocking Santana's knee with her hand as she draws her arm back. "Sorry Santana," she smiles apologetically.

"Quiiiiin," the latina whines, already over her excitement at seeing the other girl. "Mama, she hit me," she complains to Shelby as Quinn rolls her eyes, glancing at the woman next to her just to confirm that she's not in trouble. 

"It was an accident, I heard her apologise," Shelby replies, waiting until Quinn has clipped her seatbelt into place before starting the car again. She glances at Santana in the rear view mirror as she listens to Quinn animatedly tell her all about her day on the drive home, knowing by the deep frown on the girl's face that her bad mood is going to be present for the rest of the night.

 

0-00-0

 

Shelby smiles as she helps Brittany out of the bath tub, wrapping a white fluffy towel around her and gently rubbing her hands up and down the girl's arms in an attempt to warm her up. She glances over at Santana who is sitting on a little stool in the corner of the bathroom, her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands, the girl looking downright miserable. One thing Santana hates more than a spanking is being made to follow Shelby all over the house just to sit in the corner of whichever room they are in, she hates it enough to almost regret pushing Quinn..almost. Shelby watches her out of the corner of her eye as she drains the tub, feeling bad about punishing her but knowing that she has to.

"Alright, baby girl, let's get you some pajamas." Shelby smiles, kissing the tip of Brittany's nose, eliciting an adorable giggle from the girl. "Let's go, Santana," she calls as she leads Brittany across the hall and into the toddler's pale pink bedroom. "Sit on the bed, baby" the woman instructs Brittany kindly and turns to pull a pair of pajamas and a fresh pull-up from her chest of drawers, shaking her head when Santana drags the stool into the room and dumps it into the corner. "Santana, you're on the stool as a punishment, don't make it worse for yourself," she warns as the latina slumps down onto it, shooting Shelby a filthy look. "Okay, bath and then bed for you as soon as I'm done putting Brittany to bed," the woman informs her sternly.

"But Brittany's a baby...I'm a big girl," Santana complains, her eyes wide and full of crocodile tears, slouching down on the stool and pouting when she doesn't get the desired result from her Mama. 

"Stand up for Mama," Shelby smiles to Brittany, bending down and helping her into her pull-up as the girl holds onto her shoulders for balance as she steps into it. She can't help but smile when the blonde girl lets out her exhaustion with a jaw cracking yawn, doubting she'd take very long to fall asleep tonight. "All done," she states lightly as she fastens the last button on Brittany's pajama top. "In you get, baby girl," she murmurs, pulling back the duvet and helping her girl into bed. "What story would you like?" Shelby asks, not missing that Santana perks up at the thought of overhearing a story.

"No story...sleepy," Brittany mumbles causing Santana to sigh heavily. "Binky pwease?"

"Of course, my sweet girl," Shelby replies with a tender smile, reaching across to the nightstand and grabbing Brittany's pacifier before slipping it into the blonde's mouth. "Santana, do you want to come say goodnight to your sister?" the woman asks and Santana nods, practically skipping over to the bed and kissing Brittany's cheek, causing Shelby to smile. She pulls the guard rail until she hears the loud click that signals it's in place and leans over to gently kiss Brittany's forehead. "Goodnight, baby, I love you," she coos, making sure the girl's teddy bear is tucked in with her.

"Love you, Mama," Brittany mumbles tiredly, her arm draping across her teddy as she rolls over.

"Let's go, my little trouble maker," Shelby says quietly, taking Santana's hand and leading her out of the room, stopping to pick up the stool with her free hand as they leave.

 

0-00-0

 

In Shelby's opinion, there is nothing more adorable than a grumpy Santana pouting in her bedroom on her stool in Batman pajamas. Her pleas to stay up just a little longer had fallen on deaf ears and she now has to go to bed a mere twenty minutes later than Brittany, something that only upsets her further. She's tempted to sneak downstairs when her Mama heads into the bathroom to clean up the puddles of water the latina had left behind after her bath but Shelby had caught her doing that in the past and had been furious with her. Luckily, Mama had brought Bugs inside from the car and had given him back to Santana after reminding the girl to look after her things better so she's not alone in the corner. The latina glares at Quinn as the older girl appears in the doorway, leaning against the frame and looking into the red bedroom with a smug smile on her face.

"Hi..Sanny...Mama says you're going to bed early tonight," she states in an overly sweet voice, clearly thrilled at having an oppurtunity to tease her sister. "Maybe she'll spank your butt," Quinn gasps, her eyes gleaming with amusement, amusement that ends when she feels Shelby's hand connect with her backside. Turning in surprise, she realises her Mama had heard everything.

"Apologise to your little sister and then go downstairs, you can help me with the washing up," Shelby states sternly, her hands on her hips as she stares the girl down. "Now, Quinn."

"Sorry Santana," Quinn grumbles, looking up at Shelby for approval and shuffling back downstairs after receiving a curt nod. Shelby sighs as she watches her eldest go, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Mama.. can I please stay up longer? I promise not to be naughty," Santana states in her most innocent voice, gazing at Shelby hopefully from her place in the corner and the woman feel's her heart ache as she shakes her head.

"No baby, I'm sorry but you're being punished," Shelby replies softly, moving to kneel down in front of her with her hands on Santana's knees. "It's okay to have days where you just feel grumpy but it's not okay to be mean to me or your sisters because of it. Mama doesn't like punishing you but I have to do it so that you know what happens when you misbehave," Shelby explains. "And I know that Quinn teases you and I'm gonna talk to her about that, okay?" The woman smiles gently when Santana nods and she lifts her hand to cup the girl's face, leaning up to kiss her cheek. "So, tonight you're going to bed early and then tomorrow is a fresh start. Now let's get you into bed little one," she murmurs, her heart almost melting at the pout on her little girl's face.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Santana whispers as she takes Shelby's hand, the woman leading her to bed. 

"I know you are, baby girl," Shelby murmurs as she pulls back the duvet and sits down on the edge of the girl's bed. "Do you need a diaper?" she asks quietly so that Quinn can't overhear. Santana shakes her head no, a frown on her face and tears pooling in her dark eyes. "Don't be embarrassed sweetie, it's just you and me here. It's our secret," the woman murmurs soothingly.

"But I'm not a baby," Santana mumbles sadly.

"I know you're not. It doesn't make you a baby. Big girl Santana works really hard and she gets a little stressed out, having accidents at night time doesn't make you a baby, I promise," Shelby tells her sincerely, pulling Santana to her and guiding her onto her lap.

"I don't need one tonight," the latina tells her with a serious nod and Shelby chews on her bottom lip as she narrows her eyes at the girl. "Promise," Santana adds, the woman sighing softly..her girl is definitely stubborn, that's for sure.

"How about we put one on tonight and if it's dry in the morning then we can try not wearing tomorrow night," Shelby suggests, her fingers brushing Santana's long black hair away from her eyes. She watches as the latina contemplates this before nodding silently. "Good girl," she smiles, kissing the girl's temple and sliding her from her lap so she can stand up.

 

0-00-0

 

Quinn frowns as she dries the plate Shelby had handed to her, doing the washing up is one of the chores she hates the most. At least when she's tidying her room she can stop to fool around every now and then but washing up was something that Shelby always did with her which meant she was supervised. They had a dishwasher but every now and then, if she did something to displease her mama, she would have to help do them by hand.

"It wasn't very nice of you to try and get Santana into more trouble," Shelby states, breaking the silence in the room. "You know that she reacts badly to nicknames and doing that when she was already being punished is not very fair," she adds.

"I know, Mama, I'm sorry," Quinn murmurs, hating the disappointment she hears in Shelby's voice. "It's just a name though," she adds, trying to defend herself, even though she knows she was wrong.

"Some people just don't like nicknames and I know you don't like it when people call you Quinny," Shelby explains lightly. She smirks when she notices the frown on Quinn's face, the blonde knows her mama is right. "Why don't you go pick a movie to watch? I'll finish up in here," Shelby tells her, rolling her eyes at just how quickly Quinn leaves the room, desperate to get away from the washing up. Sighing softly, she opens the dishwasher and loads all of the remaining dishes into it, wondering if Santana is asleep yet. She glances at the kitchen clock and notices it's only seven forty five, still thirty minutes until the latina's usual bedtime; no way is she asleep yet. Shelby walks into the hall and pokes her head into the livingroom where Quinn is still searching for a DVD to watch. "I'll be five minutes, honey," she tells her, smiling when the girl nods and smiles. The woman makes her way upstairs and quietly opens the door to Santana's bedroom, seeing the girl laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Sorry, Mama, I can't sleep," Santana murmurs guiltily.

"That's okay, I didn't think you would be able to. You don't need to be sorry for not being able to sleep," Shelby replies softly, making her way over to the bed and slipping under the covers and resting her head on the headboard. She grins when Santana automatically curls into her, laying her head on her Mama's shoulder. Shelby sings quietly, an old lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child, patting the back of the girl's diaper softly as her voice soothes Santana. 

"Te quiero," the girl murmurs as her eyelids grow heavy and she struggles to keep them open.

"I love you too, my sweet girl," Shelby responds tenderly, pressing a gentle kiss to Santana's temple. She stays with her until she hears the girl's breathing even out and she is sure her girl is asleep. Carefully, she slides out from the bed and places Bugs in Santana's arms before tenderly tucking the duvet around her and sneaking out of the room. She finds Quinn waiting on the sofa for her, the opening credits of Finding Nemo already playing and she sits down next to her, pulling a blanket down from the back of the sofa and covering them both as Quinn snuggles into her. Quinn being older and having a later bedtime definitely has it's advantages and Shelby definitely makes full use of having some time alone with the girl. Some days it can be hectic and she worries that she spends so much time running around after the younger girls that Quinn may feel left out. Spending time with her at night when it's quiet is one of her favourite parts of the day, it's Quinn's favourite too.

"Can we get a fish?" Quinn asks her mama sweetly. "Just a goldfish?"

"I don't see why not." Shelby smiles, "We could get one for each of you. Mama has to work tomorrow but we could maybe go pick them out on Sunday. Does that sound okay?" she asks softly.

"Yeah!" Quinn beams, leaning up to leave a sloppy kiss on Shelby's cheek and causing the woman to chuckle. "Thanks Mama."

 

"Anything for my girls." Shelby smiles, tightening her arm around Quinn in a gentle squeeze as the girl settles back down to watch the movie. It amazes her that even she still at the very least smiles at certain parts of the movie, even though she has watched it with her girls dozens of times. Santana would rarely watch it with them, claiming it was lame and asking to watch Spiderman or Batman instead and every single time she would receive the same answer; no. Adult Santana has a large collection of action and superhero movies but little Santana is far too young for most of them, something that would cause a mini tantrum everytime she was refused. Brittany and Quinn would watch pretty much the same movies in whichever mindset they were in, mostly Disney and other animated movies. As far as they are concerned the classic Disney movies are still the best around and Shelby has to agree. Shelby glances up at the clock and realises it's almost nine so she reaches for the remote and presses stop, Quinn immediately looking up at her as though she has just killed a puppy. "It's time to get ready for bed, babe," Shelby tells the girl quietly. "You can watch the rest tomorrow," she adds and Quinn nods, albeit with a small scowl on her face. "I'll be up in five minutes," Shelby states as the blonde sulkily leaves the room. No matter what time Quinn or Santana were sent to bed it was never good enough, Brittany is the only one who goes to bed without complaint. Shelby moves around the livingroom, picking up a few toys that were strewn about and putting them in their correct place before heading into the kitchen and opening a bottle of red wine to allow it to breathe. She heads upstairs and can hear that Quinn is still in the bathroom as she quietly opens the door to Brittany's bedroom and peaks inside, smiling at angelic sleeping blonde before silently closing the door again. The woman rolls her eyes as she checks on Santana, shaking her head in amusement at the mass of limbs and raven hair that she can see and she tip toes across the room to pull the duvet as far across the bed as she can to cover the arm and leg that hang over the edge of the mattress. 

"Mama?" Shelby looks up to see Quinn standing in the doorway and she holds her finger to her lips to encourage the girl to be quiet, especially after how long she had spent helping Santana fall asleep in the first place. She smiles as she crosses the room and takes Quinn's hand while she gently closes the door behind them before leading her further down the hall to her own bedroom. It had taken a lot to have Quinn decide on a colour for her a bedroom and while Shelby isn't particulary fond of the colour, she had been pretty relieved when Quinn had finally decided on green, the white walls had just felt too bare.

"In you get, I'll put your night light on," Shelby smiles. The night light is another secret she has to keep, Santana and her secret night time accidents and Quinn's secret fear of the dark is something that worries Shelby. It's not the accidents or the fear that worries her, it's each girl's anxiety about keeping it secret from the other one that she doesn't like. It's something that she needs to deal with, and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their family may not be conventional but she and her girls are happy and loved, it works. Contains consensual and non sexual age-play. Shelby and Unholy Trinity. Sugar and Holly appear in later chapters.

Chapter 4

Shelby stretches as she wakes up, the quiet thrum of music coming from the room next door telling her that she is waking up to teenage Quinn. Glancing at the clock next to her bed, she notices that it's a little after eight and realises that Quinn must have taken care of Brittany to allow her to sleep a little later as there is no way the girl is still sleeping. Brittany would usually throw herself onto Shelby's bed at a little after six, demanding loudly that she wake up and play so the woman is grateful that adult Quinn is already up for work. She can hear Quinn attempting to coax Santana out of bed, both little Santana and adult Santana are extremely attached to their bed in the morning and Shelby is glad that she doesn't need to fight that battle this morning.

"Good luck, Quinn," she mutters to herself with a smug smile as she rolls over and closes her eyes again, ready to grab another half hour of sleep before having to get up for work. She snuggles deeper into her pillows with a content sigh, the smile still present on her lips.

"Mama!" Shelby's smile fades as she hears Santana's panicked voice, realising instantly why the girl is yelling for her and she kicks the sheets away from her. "Mama!" Santana's desperate shout echoes along the hall as Shelby rushes out of her bedroom, pulling on her robe as she quickly makes her way to Santana's bedroom and pushes the door open. Too late. Her eyes widen slightly as she takes in the sight of Quinn holding Santana's duvet away from her, her hazel eyes surprised as she notices the bulge, that is obviously a diaper, in Santana's pajama bottoms.

"Mom?" Quinn questions softly, glancing at Shelby, unsure of what to do next, her hazel eyes wide and uncertain and a little bit scared about further upsetting Santana.

"Where's Brittany?" Shelby asks her, sending Quinn a look that tells her not to say anything about Santana and that she'll talk to her later. The blonde jerks her head in the direction of the latina's walk-in closet where Brittany is sitting on the floor and investigating the several dozen pairs of shoes that are scattered around it. "Can you grab her and go downstairs please?" Shelby asks her.

"I have to leave for work," Quinn responds apologetically and Shelby sighs softly with a nod. She watches as the teenager walks across to Brittany and bends down to kiss the girl's forehead. "I have to go to work but I'll see you tonight, princess," Quinn murmurs softly.

"Bye!" Brittany grins up at her, slightly lightening the mood in the room. Quinn meets Shelby's worried gaze as she stands up and sends the woman a small nod of reassurance as she makes her way back to Santana, the latina watching her warily with wide, watery eyes

"See ya later, big girl," Quinn whispers, kissing Santana's tear stained cheek. "It's okay," she adds, so quietly that Shelby has to strain to hear it and she feels herself swell with pride. "I'll drop by during my lunch break" the blonde tells Shelby as she kisses her cheek. 

"Okay honey, have a good day." Shelby smiles, waiting until she hears Quinn descend the stairs before moving forward and sitting next to Santana on her bed, the visibly upset girl climbing onto her Mama's lap and burying her face in the woman's chest. "You're okay baby girl," Shelby soothes, gently rubbing the girl's back and hugging her close. "You heard her..it's okay," she adds softly.

"B..B..But now Quinn knows." Santana sobs into her soft, white robe and Shelby realises that Santana isn't referring to teenage Quinn but to little Quinn, little Quinn who has a fear of the dark and she knows what she has to do.

"Tonight, we're all going to have a little family meeting after dinner. It's okay that your sister knows, I promise," Shelby states reassuringly. "But right now, I need big girl Santana to start getting ready for work," she adds regretfully, wishing she had more time to talk to her little girl right now. She makes up her mind to talk to Quinn when she stops by at lunch, knowing it's big thing that she's going to ask her to do but also knowing it will be better for both girls in the end. 

 

0-00-0

 

Brittany sighs softly, her elbows on the wooden desk and her head in her hands as she stares at the open chemistry book in front of her. She has ten minutes or so until Shelby's client is due and at Shelby's encouragement, she is squeezing in as much studying as she can whenever it is possible. Brittany had been keeping to her promise and had been taking senior year seriously this time round. Not graduating with Santana and Quinn hadn't been much of a surprise to her but it had still been a shock to the system. Sitting next to Tina in Spanish is okay but she misses Santana and the cute little notes she would slide to her. Of course, Santana still helps her with the subject, always more than happy to sit at the kitchen table and help her with her homework but it's not the same and she sometimes feels angry with herself for not taking the school year seriously the first time.

"How's it going Britt?" Shelby asks as she steps into the reception area, tying her hair back as she walks, a sure sign that her next client will be role-playing as a very young child and is a hair puller. Shelby does not appreciate having her hair pulled, something little Brittany learned very quickly.

"Sometimes I wish I was little Brittany all the time," the girl murmurs softly, her baby blue eyes remaining fixed to her textbook. Shelby smiles gently and pulls the client chair out from underneath the desk, sitting down opposite Brittany and watching her carefully. "I'm such an idiot," the blonde groans.

"Hey! You are most definitely not an idiot!" Shelby tells her sharply before softening her tone, "You made some bad choices that came back to bite you in the you-know-where but you're not an idiot. An idiot would not be working so hard to do better. Don't put yourself down, you're not so grown up that you can't be put over my knee," she warns, her tone is light but Brittany knows she is serious. It's extremely rare for Shelby to punish either of them while they are in their grown-up state of mind, in fact it had only happened once; when Santana freaked out the first time she found out Quinn came to Shelby as a client as well as them.

"I'm sorry," Brittany murmurs, her bright blue eyes bashful and a small blush spreading up her neck and across her cheeks.

"Don't apologise. I just wish you could see the girl that we all see. Teenage Brittany is just as firmly in my heart as little Brittany is and I can confidently speak for Quinn and Santana when I say that they feel the same way. You are an incredible young woman and I am so proud to view you as my daughter..both Brittanys," Shelby states passionately as she leans across the desk to cup the girl's face in her hand. "I know for certain that if you continue to try your best, you will be graduating at the end of the year and there will be three very proud women watching in the audience when you are handed that diploma," she adds with a tender smile.

"Thanks Mom." Brittany beams, happily accepting the kiss on the cheek Shelby offers her.

"Anytime, my girl." Shelby winks, sighing when their moment is interrupted by the ringing of the office doorbell. "You alright?" she asks as she stands up.

"Yeah, go do what you need to do," Brittany nods. She watches as Shelby crosses the reception and opens the door to allow a middle aged, balding man in a suit into the building. Brittany frowns as her eyes follow them into Shelby's office, still unable to swallow the jealousy she feels about having to share her Mama with anyone other than Santana and Quinn, even after the many months she has spent helping out here. She knows that Shelby's clients don't mean anything to her, that it is just a business transaction but that's how it was with them when they first started seeing her and she worries that their family may get bigger. Brittany doesn't like the thought of anyone joining them, in her opinion their family is perfect just the way it is.

 

0-00-0

 

"Santana! Dinner's ready, I will not tell you again young lady," Shelby calls up the stairs, shaking her head in irritation at the girl's inability to complete a request the first time she is given it when she is playing with her toys. She listens carefully, hearing Santana's quick footsteps a moment later and she smiles when the girl comes into view at the top of the staircase wearing denim overalls with a white long sleeved t'shirt underneath and a red cape. "Walk please, no running," the woman chastises gently, unable to stay annoyed at the girl for very long. 

"Sorry Mama," Santana tells her cutely with a sheepish grin. "I was saving the planet," she adds seriously and Shelby chuckles.

"Well then, my little superhero, you must be hungry so let's go," Shelby states, sending her in the direction of the kitchen with a playful swat to her backside. She almost walks into Santana as the girl stops dead in the doorway to the kitchen, her dark eyes wide as she gazes at Quinn. "It's okay, babe, go sit down," Shelby murmurs, running her hand through the girl's long, jet black hair.

"Sit here," Quinn tells her, tapping her hand on the chair next to her and Santana shuffles uncertainly over to her, sliding onto the chair and looking at Quinn with her brow furrowed in confusion. "I have a night light," the blonde states matter of factly.

"You do?!" Santana asks, her mouth making a perfect 'O' as she stares at her big sister in surprise.

"Uh huh." Quinn nods, "I need it at night just like you need your diaper at night..we're still awesome," she adds. Shelby smiles as she straps Brittany into her specially made high chair, listening silently as the other girls talk, feeling so proud of Quinn for the second time today. She had been surprised when she first asked Quinn if it would be okay for little Quinn to tell Santana about her night light but the girl had agreed immediately. Quinn's anxiety about her night light isn't as strong now that she knows Santana needs extra help at night too, it may be for different reasons but it still helps to know you're not the only one.

"Happy," Brittany states with a crooked grin while Shelby attaches the velcro tabs of the girl's bib together. Shelby follows the girl's eyes and watches as Santana giggles at something Quinn is whispering to her, no doubt cooking up a masterplan to cause trouble.

"Yeah, babygirl, they're happy." Shelby smiles warmly, kissing the tip of Brittany's nose before moving to sit in her own seat.

"Mama! Quinn's gonna help me save the planet again after dinner!" Santana tells her excitedly. "And Brittany can play too! She can be the diamond in digress!" she adds, a little louder than necessary but Shelby doesn't have the heart to ask her to be quieter.

"It's damsel in distress, sweetheart," Shelby corrects kindly, a genuine smile spreading across her face as she looks at the smiles on all three of her girls' faces.

"Yeah, she can be that too!" the little latina exclaims before shovelling far too much pasta into her mouth and causing Quinn to wrinkle her nose in disgust. She doesn't like to admit it but, as much of a goof as she is, Santana's a cool little sister to have...sometimes.

 

0-00-0

 

Shelby can't keep the smile from her face as she watches her girls crowd around their new fish tank, each girl claiming to have the best fish. Santana had chosen a black and gold fish that she has since named Bruce Parker, a mash up of Batman and Spiderman's names. Brittany had chosen a small silver fish, she had pointed at it and named it 'Fishy' and refused to listen to any other suggestions. Quinn, however, is having trouble deciding on a name for her simple goldfish. She had shot down several name suggestions from Santana, which Shelby can understand, the little Latina doesn't seem to understand that her sister doesn't want to name her goldfish after a superhero.

"Boring!" Brittany announces suddenly and she turns to face Shelby with a perplexed look on her face, as though she had expected Fishy to do more than swim; she probably had.

"Bruce isn't boring," Santana insists despite she herself looking bored. "He's just sleepy," she adds. Shelby smiles tenderly at her girls as she moves to stand behind them and peers into the tank before placing the lid on.

"When it's time to feed them, you just lift this little hatch and drop the food in," Shelby explains, lifting the hatch to demonstrate. "Not too much food though,you just pinch a little food between your thumb and this finger," she adds, holding out her forefinger.

"I feed them?" Brittany asks softly.

"Not yet baby, they just had some but you can feed them next time." Shelby smiles. "You can all take turns," she adds quickly when she notices Santana about to argue with her. "Now, Aunt Holly will be here soon and she's bringing a little friend for you guys to play with so we need to have a little talk. I want you guys to be on your best behaviour and to remember to share your toys," Shelby states, looking at Santana pointedly when she says the latter. "I will be very disappointed if you don't make them feel welcome," she adds firmly.

"We know Mama, we'll be perfect hosts," Quinn states confidently, causing Shelby to smile.

"Glad to hear it," the woman responds. "Why don't you go make sure the livingroom is tidy, and take Brittany with you. You guys can watch a movie when you're done," she suggests to Quinn, glad that the girl doesn't argue and wanders out of the kitchen whilst holding Brittany's hand. "Keep an eye on your sister!" she calls after her before turning her attention to Santana. She takes in the girl's appearance with a smirk, shaking her head at the vest and panties the Latina is wearing with, of course, her cape dangling from around her neck. "First of all, where did you leave your pants?" she questions, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "And your socks?" Shelby adds with an eye roll.

"I think they're outside." Santana shrugs. "Can I go play now?" she asks urgently.

"Not yet. You need a bath, I have no idea how you managed to get so filthy..you were only outside for ten minutes," Shelby chastises lightly. "Go upstairs and get undressed, I'll be up in a few minutes," she tells her. She watches her sulkily leave the kitchen before walking out into the backyard and picking Santana's clothes up from the patio. Sure, it's hotter than usual for October but Shelby really doesn't think it's hot enough to strip off, not that Santana ever really needed a reason. She's a little worried about her girls meeting the girl Holly is bringing over this afternoon. Shelby has never met the girl as she has never been a client of their business, she is someone from Holly's personal life; Holly had mentioned her name was Sugar but hadn't said much else. She hopes Santana will get along with Sugar, her girl didn't much like to share and while Brittany and Quinn liked meeting new people, Santana is always a little guarded. "Quinn, I'm gonna give Santana a bath, I'll be just upstairs if you need me," she tells her eldest as her pokes her head into the livingroom, pleased that it's tidy.

"We'll be fine Mama." Quinn smiles from her place on the sofa next to Brittany who doesn't even look away from the screen, her blue eyes entranced by the movie and her pacifier dangling from her lips.

"Good. I won't be long." Shelby smiles, turning away from the livingroom and heading upstairs to the bathroom. She sits on the edge of the tub and turns the tap on, pouring strawberry bubblebath into the water and swishing it around as she waits for the tub to fill up. The woman frowns when she hears muffled thumps coming from Santana's room and she turns the water off and listens carefully. "What on earth is that girl doing?" she wonders out loud as she heads to the girl's room and looks in, sighing in exasperation when she spots Santana's backside sticking out from underneath her bed as she throws random toys behind her. "Santana Lopez, what are you doing?" Shelby asks sharply, looking around at the array of toys spread around on the carpet, noticing that Santana jerks in surprise and bumps her head.

"Ow! Mama you scared me!" Santana scolds as she emerges from underneath her bed, rubbing the top of her head. "I can't find AquaMan" she adds with a frown.

"You don't need him, it's just a quick bath to get you cleaned up. We don't have time to play, aunt Holly will be here soon. Now, come on, Santana, I told you to get undressed. Come here," Shelby states, checking her watch and sighing when she realises she only has twenty minutes to get Santana ready for their guests.

"Baths suck," Santana groans as she shuffles over to her Mama, still rubbing her head.

"Let me see," Shelby clucks, gently grasping the girl's arm and pulling her closer to her. She moves Santana's hand away from her head and carefully feels her scalp while she examines her. "There's no bump, you're fine," the woman states, knowing that Santana is just overreacting to get out of going in the bath. Shelby rolls her eyes and tugs on the bottom of Santana's vest, the girl complying and lifting her arms so that her Mama can slide it off. "Next time I tell you to get undressed, you do it," the woman tells her firmly.

"I started!" the latina defends herself, pointing to her cape that is lying on her bed as Shelby pulls her underwear down, the girl automatically stepping out of them. "See?"

"Next time you can finish," Shelby murmurs, taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom. "In you get," she directs the girl, only letting go of her once she is sitting in the warm water. "Alright" she begins as she helps her little girl to wash the dirt from the backyard off her body, "Once you're dressed, you're going to tidy up all the mess you just made in your bedroom and then you can come downstairs to play. I'll help you but you need to do some of it as well," Shelby tells her as she quickly but gently scrubs her body.

"Yes, Mama." Santana sighs, knowing she'd never get away with asking to do it later instead. They both look to the door when Quinn and Brittany shuffle into it, Quinn holding her little sister's hand as the girl sniffles softly.

"Brittany's wet," Quinn murmurs, surprising Shelby. Brittany would usually tell her when she needed to use the bathroom, she hardly ever wet her pull-up during the day.

"Alright, it's okay baby girl. Mama's gonna get you cleaned up," Shelby murmurs calmly, reaching over and pulling the plug out of the tub before grabbing the large, white fluffy towel from the rail and holding it out for Santana to step into. She helps the latina out of the tub and turns to Quinn, "Can you take Brittany into my room, I'll be there in a few minutes, I'm just gonna help Santana, okay?" Shelby smiles gratefully at her oldest as Quinn leads Brittany out of the bathroom. The woman quickly ushers Santana into her bedroom and heads into her closet, grabbing clothes for the latina to wear and laying them on the girl's bed. "Ok big girl, you get dressed and then get started on cleaning this mess up. I'll come and help you as soon as I'm done with Brittany," Shelby states, rushing back out of Santana's room and along the hall to her own bedroom.

"Do you need, help Mama?" Quinn asks, noticing that her Mama looks a little frazzled.

"Uh..Yeah, could you go make sure that Santana actually puts all of her clothes on please, Babe? Just call me if she gives you any problems," Shelby responds, kissing Quinn's forehead. "Are you okay, little one?" she asks Brittany, looking down at the girl sitting on the floor as she grabs a pull-up from her dresser.

"Diapee," Brittany murmurs and Shelby kneels down to her level with a look of concern. "I want diapee," Brittany repeats, pointing over to the box where Shelby keeps some spare diapers.

"You want a diaper, baby girl? It's okay..you don't need to wear one, it's just a little accident..you can still wear a pull-up," Shelby murmurs soothingly.

"NO! Diapee!" the girl yells, throwing her pacifier across the room and it bounces off the wall.

"Hey! First of all, you do not yell at Mama and second, you do not throw things," the woman scolds.

"Sowwy, Mama," Brittany whispers, her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"It's okay," Shelby mutters, frowning as she stands up to retrieve the pacifier. Brittany hadn't worn a diaper in a long time and her speaking was usually so much better than it is right now and she certainly hadn't had a tantrum in a long time either. She stays silent as she grabs a diaper and sits down in front of Brittany, the girl instantly laying back so that her Mama can easily slide the pull-up off. Her tears disappear as Shelby lifts her hips to slide the diaper underneath her after wiping her with a wet wipe, not noticing the curious way in which Shelby is watching her.

 

0-00-0

 

Santana scowls as she watches Sugar play with her cape, she is using it all wrong..it's not a flag, it's a cape! She's glad that she's five because four year olds are dumb if they don't know how to use her cape, why does she even have to share it anyway? The latina glances at her Mama who is sitting on the sofa and talking to aunt Holly while they drink coffee, why hasn't her Mama told Sugar she's doing it wrong? Santana snatches it from Sugar's hands and places it behind her, the other girl immediately frowning at her.

"Santana! We don't snatch, let Sugar play with your cape," Shelby scolds. "You get to play with it all the time, give it back," she adds firmly and Santana sighs heavily as she hands it back to Sugar. "Now apologise for snatching," Shelby coaches her with a pointed look.

"Sorry," the girl grumbles and Shelby watches her for a few moments before turning her attention back to Holly.

"So, Should I be worried?" She asks her friend and business partner quietly, making sure none of the girls are in earshot.

"I don't think so, I mean we see it with our clients all the time. Sometimes they just want to be a little younger, maybe Brittany just likes the security of wearing diapers." Holly shrugs.

"But it's not just that, she's talking and acting younger altogether," Shelby argues, "I don't mind at all, if she's more comfortable being as young as she used to be then I'm one hundred percent alright with it, I just feel like I'm missing something," she adds softly.

"Well..she was at the office yesterday..you've told me before that your girls get jealous of your clients and if she saw you taking a client into the room yesterday then she could easily just be asking you for more attention. Your best bet is to just give her it, she asked for a diaper so she'll most likely ask for a pull-up when she wants to use them again," Holly explains carefully. Shelby catches her bottom lip with her teeth as she glances over at Brittany who is playing with her blocks while Quinn helps her, the older girl most likely avoiding the train wreck that will undoubtedly be Santana and Sugar playing together.

"I think you're right," the woman sighs.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, they know you love them as a mother in every way. Jealousy is always going to be there when you're a child, you're clearly doing everything right so I wouldn't worry about it. Adult Brittany always comes to you when there's an actual problem, they all do," the blonde woman says kindly, placing a comforting hand on her friend's arm.

"Thank you," Shelby murmurs with a smile. Her smile widens as she meets Brittany's baby blue gaze, the girl grinning cutely at her before going back to her blocks. "Santana, why don't you show Sugar your new pets," she suggests, noticing the deep scowl on the little latina's face as the girl watches Sugar waving her cape around. Santana nods stiffly and walks to the kitchen, Sugar following her when Holly nods her encouragement.

"Our Mama got us them this morning," Santana informs the other girl grumpily, shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her sweatpants. "My one is the coolest," she states, pointing her one out to Sugar. "His name is Bruce Parker," the latina adds.

"That's a stupid name," Sugar giggles. "Fish aren't real pets..they don't do anything," she adds, tapping her finger against the glass.

"You can't say that word," Santana tells her confidently. "It's not nice, my Mama says we shouldn't say it."

"But they are stupid, you're stupid too!" the girl snaps, pointing at Santana's Superman t'shirt and the latina gapes at her. She pushes the girl roughly and Sugar lands on her butt on the kitchen floor, crying out loudly and causing Shelby and Holly to come rushing into the kitchen. "She pushed me!" Sugar wails as Holly takes her into her arms.

"Santana Lopez! Is that true?" Shelby demands and Santana doesn't say anything, instead just crosses her arms over her chest and glares at the floor. "Do not ignore me, young lady. Did you push Sugar?"

"She called Bruce stupid and she called me stupid too!" Santana protests loudly, faltering when she notices her Mama's raised eyebrow. 

"That's no reason to push someone," Shelby tells her sternly. "Apologise to Sugar for pushing her," she adds. Santana shakes her head and refuses to look at anyone, her dark eyes filled with hot, angry tears. "Santana, you can apologise to Sugar right now or you can go upstairs for a nap with a sore bottom," the woman threatens lowly, just for Santana to hear. She waits a few moments but the latina shows no sign of being even close to apologising. "Alright, have it your way, little girl. Holly, I'll be right back," Shelby states, taking Santana's hand and walking her towards the stairs. The latina tries to struggle out of her Mama's grasp, the firm smack to her backside that she receives putting a halt to her struggling.

"It's not fair Mama, she said stupid...we're not allowed to say it!...Mama, this is your room," Santana pleads as Shelby gently guides her into her bedroom, Santana would sneak out of bed to play with her toys if Shelby put her in her own bedroom. 

"I warned you what would happen if you didn't apologise and you haven't been very nice to Sugar since she and Aunt Holly got here," Shelby scolds as she turns the girl around to pull her hair tie out. "Take your sweatpants off, you'll be too hot if you wear them in bed," she states, waiting until the girl lays them on the bottom of the bed before sitting down on the straight backed chair in the corner of the room and motioning for the girl to come towards her. "Santana Marie Lopez, come here," Shelby orders sternly.

"Mama..I don't want a spanking," Santana murmurs but still obeys her Mama and steps towards her.

"You are getting one, baby. Do you know why?" the woman asks her softly.

"Because I wasn't nice to Sugar and I pushed her," the sad latina whispers. "And I didn't say sorry."

"That's right. After I've spanked you, you're going to have a nap and when you come back downstairs you will apologise to Sugar. After that, it's a fresh start, alright?" Santana nods in response and Shelby studies her face to make sure that the girl understands before grasping her wrist and guiding her across her lap. She does't waste any time and starts to spank the girl over her panties straight away, alternating sides as she lays down medium smacks while counting out thirty seconds in her head. Santana whimpers softly when she feels Shelby's fingers hook into the waistband of her underwear, the woman pulling them down to Santana's knees. Shelby looks down at the pink skin of her daughter's bottom before leaving six hard spanks, three on each sit spot, on the tender skin. She gently rubs the warm flesh as the girl cries over her knees. "You took your spanking very well sweetheart, I'm very proud of you," she murmurs soothingly, waiting until Santana's sobs die down to sniffles before helping her to stand up.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Santana whimpers as she takes comfort in Shelby's arms, burying her face into the woman's cashmere sweater while Shelby rubs her back softly.

"I know you are, baby, it's okay..I'm here," Shelby responds kindly, holding her for a few minutes before leading her across to her big double bed and helping her to climb in. "Mama loves you very much," she whispers while tucking the duvet around her daughter. "Have a good nap. my big girl." she adds.

"I love you too, Mama," Santana replies softly as Shelby perches on the edge of the bed, waiting until she is sure the latina is asleep before tip-toeing from the room.


End file.
